106 Things That No One Can Do When It Comes To Hetalia
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Hahaha. This list of rules goes in and out of the World Meeting room. Rated T for language and descriptions of the pupu of Final Fantasy 8 (it's so damn kawaii). Not to mention a Rule to mindf-ck the Hetalia fandom. A ton of characters were fitted into the rules. Enjoy, criticize, comment, follow, favourite, etc etc.


1. No one can say that Sealand occured because of France and England. Nope, not a word. But how exactly did France turn into a female and back?

_((*England spits out tea in guilt*))_

2. No one can talk about Germany's pervy fetishes. Only Italy may know all of them.

((Play that Rihanna song "I Like It Like It."))

3. No one can know about Italy's dirty side. Let's just say Big Brother France has some tricks up his sleeve...

_((Ahon- wait! Sealand doesn't count!))_

4. No one is allowed to mindfuck the Hetalia fandom by saying that Sealand occured because of Sweden and Finland. Even though a ton of people secretly agree, and think the eyebrows are a genetic mutation.

5. Unfortunately, this rule was not to mindfuck everyone with the details of Rule 4, but this rule was broken regardless.

6. Romania is not allowed to genderbend anyone in the World Meetings Room. Last time that happened- well, that explains Rule 1.

7. Nobody should ever talk shit about Wy behind her back, else she will get her revenge, her revenge increasing in intensity every year she grows.

8. China may be female, but that remains a secret until Russia strips her. Which, will never happen, never be canon~

9. No one shall talk about the time when Japan said election in front of Greece.

10. Hungary and Romania should never be broken from their fights. Last time that happened, Prussia had to go to the ER to repair his vitals. *Shudder*

11. Whatever you do, always consider Sealand to be a fricken nation, else Sweden shall -

12. We can't tell you would Sweden would do in terms of Rule 11.

13. Sufin is on the brink of being canon. 'Nough said, wife and all. Happy, Sweden?

14. Australia is the hottest male na- OH FOR FUCKS SAKE I'M GONNA KILL YOU AUSTRALIA!

15. Never consider Rule Number 14 as a Rule.

16. If you break Rule 15, France will track you down. In England's case, he'll be -

17. England does not want you to know what'll happen if he breaks Rule 15.

18. Canada is secretly per- OK OK! I'll shut up!

19. No one can guess what the adjective used to describe Canada in Rule 18 was.

20. France cannot arrive wearing nothing or arriving clad in only a rose covering his vitals to World Meetings.

21. *Sigh* France, you cannot arrive in inappropriate attire! Geez, you knew exactly how to dress, you arrogant style-snob!

22. Prussia may not host a world meeting on vital regions.

23. Ukraine shall not be touched anywhere from the waist to her neck, excluding her arms.

24. Ukraine must wear appropriate pants if turned into a male. ((Geez, large plots of land always make a mark SOMEPLACE.))

25. Cuba is permitted to smoke in World Meetings.

26. Greece can bring cats to World Meetings.

27. Liechtenstein's in love with S- OK OK! I'LL SHUT UP!

28. Canada and America are totally different. Canada is larger, America is outgoing. Their hairstyles differ, as well as eye colour. Cuba must remember and recite this rule 1000 times, everyone else 500 times.

29. The PASTA~ Power can never be underestimated. Just look at what happened to Japan.

30. Hungary cannot read yaoi, yuri, or Hentai doujinshi in World Meetings.

31. Neither can she post them.

32. Or talk about them.

33. Or write novels about it.

- screw it! She has nothing to do with them in any fashion, male or not!

35. Belarus may not act obsessive towards Russia during World Meetings.

36. Nor shall Belarus kill him... in World Meetings.

37. Iceland's puffin is underrated and needs more support in the fandom.

38. If America turns into a fem, she's not permitted to dress in Daisy Dukes and bikini, or low cut see through shirts to World Meetings.

39. Romano must only have a limit of 10 curse words max to say during World Meetings.

40. Those curse words include bastardo and potato bastard.

41. And and anything mean aimed at Spain.

42. Germany must never know about Holy Roman Empire.

43. Rule 42 must only be broken when the time is ripe.

44. Seychelles must learn to keep her mouth shut...

45. Along with the secrets along with it.

46. Dr. Who is a word never to be misused in front of England.

47. Germany must never be reminded of World War 2.

48. Scotland and Ireland are never allowed to be 50 feet or less in the eyes of a bottle of any alcohol during world meetings.

49. Hell, add England to the list.

50. And France.

51. And Seychelles- Seychelles drunk is a horrid sight.

52. Nobody shall ever mention about what happened when Seychelles and Cuba got drunk together.

53. Prohibit England for giving in any cooked food of his, unless he's become 2P.

54. Manada frightens the shit outta everyone. Don't allow him in World Meetings.

55. If Rule 54 is ever broken, get Romania to cast a spell ASAP.

56. If Romania isn't around when Rule 54's broken, get England.

57. If neither England nor Romania is around when Rule 54's broken, get Norway!

58. Never tell Norway that he has weak magic ability.

59. If you break Rule 58, Belarus save you. Norway's adrenaline packs a punch of magical strength.

60. Never sing "Hey Juliet," and say it was dedicated to fem Prussia because male Hungary was too shy to sing it.

61. If Rule 60 is broken, than Fuck You for not taking my warning seriously.

62. Denmark can only brag 4 times at the max during World Meetings.

63. Denmark can only brag 2 times at the max when turned into a fem because his fem form brags enough in its presence.

64. Poland can be turned into a fem whenever, wherever.

65. Rule 64 is the exception for Rule 6.

66. America may not mindfuck the World Meetings with talk of Tony and UFOs unless it's about the Pupu in Final Fantasy 8.

67. The pupu is the exception for miscellaneous conversations during World Meetings because it's so fucking Kawaii~

68. The pupu is therefore damn cute, and that will be a fact for this plump little blue alien, mini UFO and all.

69. O_O You noticed the number of this Rule, and nobody shall crack jokes about it, educate Sealand about it, or have anything to do about it during World Meetings.

70. China can replay the Giraffe's voice in that World Series episode to give all the nations a laugh.

71. Hetaoni can only be spoken about during break-time.

72. Romania will not turn anyone into a fem during break time.

73. America may not ramble on Final Fantasy 7 because it's so damn overrated.

74. Japan will never be permitted to teach all the nations his lesson on yaoi ever again.

75. Or yuri.

76. Japan can only conduct Health Class with France for "guidance" as to not scare the living shit outta everyone.

77. Never mention Jeanne De Arc in front of France.

78. The Magic Trio may go into the next room to speak about spells 3 times a year instead of attending a world meeting.

79. The Bad Touch Trio may not show themselves while playing "The Bad Touch" song accompanied by their arrival.

80. If Rule 79 is broken, England will pour scalding tea over the BTT.

81. England will never wear his waiter outfit in public ever again.

82. We're serious about Rule 81.

83. Rule 81 applies even outside of World Meetings.

84. Rule 81 can only be broken when fem France can handle matters... *wink wink smirk smirk nudge nudge*

85. The word "smut" must never be said around Liechtenstein.

86. Never arrive naked on Switzy's front lawn.

87. Rule 86 doesn't apply to Liechtenstein due to Switzy's orders.

88. Austria may not arrive in a freakin' tutu to World Meetings.

89. Never trust Canada with the Maple Syrup supply.

90. If you break Rule 89, don't say we didn't warn you.

91. Russia should jump out of a plane screaming VODKA~ more often.

92. South Korea shall not brag about Gangnam style.

93. If Rule 92 is broken, counter attack with Justin Beiber's amount of dislikes on his "Baby" song on YouTube, America being the one bragging.

94. Never allow fem France into World Meetings. She's such a smart fat-assed bitch when it comes to being smug and bratty.

95. If the BTT causes waaay too much trouble, compare them to the PowerPuff Girls.

96. Spain shall be Buttercup, Prussia will be Blossom, and France will be Bubbles.

97. If the PowerPuff girls technique doesn't work, use the_ Totally Spies! _comparison.

98. France will be Clover, Spain will be Samantha, and Prussia will be Alex.

99. However, the PowerPuff Girls method is more effective in STFUing them up.

100. France is not allowed to bring stinky cheese to World Meetings. When that happened, Kumajurro was blamed for giving off a polar-bear gas bomb.

101. No one shall hold a grudge when Kumajurro gives off a polar bear gas bomb.

102. Everyone should know that Kumajurro's polar bear gas bomb is really his polar bear f*rt.

103. Turkey must never be compared to the Phantom of The Opera.

104. Greece can break Rule 103 to piss Turkey off.

105. Nobody can use this list of Rules for any purpose without saying that LyraTheWriter made this.

106. This list was entirely fanmade.


End file.
